Cambios por Amor
by picassoZHnY 2.0
Summary: Lenore ahora sale con Mr.Gosh... Y esto hiere profundamente a Ragamuffin, quien para conquistarla parte en busca de alguien que le devuelva a su forma original ¿Qué pasara? ¿Encontrará a ese alguien que le ayude a recuperar su forma? ¿Logrará llegar al corazón de Lenore?
1. Chapter 1

/s/9054728/1/Cambios-por-Amor


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaa a todooos! Hoy con mi amiga les traemos el segundo capítulo de nuestra historia "Cambios por Amor". Si quieren leer el primer capítulo recuerden que está en la cuenta de . **

**Sin más que decir y con Lenore mirándonos desde la ventana de mi amiga (? Les dejo el segundo capitulo...**

**"Lenore, The cute little dead girl" no nos pertenece, solo la historia. ;n; **

* * *

_Y antes de perder la conciencia vio dos zapatos negros acercándose lentamente hacia ella._

-Lenore… Lenore despierta. -Se escuchaba una voz a lo lejos.

-P-por favor, no te vayas ahora... ¡NO PUEDES, NO! ¡ME QUEDARÉ SOLO! Y tanto que arriesgue mi vida…-se lamentaba.

La voz se escuchaba poco a poco más cerca mientras ella comenzaba a recuperar la conciencia.

-Vamos Lenore, despierta, te lo ruego… no me dejes.

La voz ya era bastante clara como para reconocerla, y ella la conocía; pero aquella estaba... Estaba llorando

Lenore por fin pudo abrir los ojos y también ver al hombre que a su lado lloraba desconsolado.

-¿Q-quién eres?- pregunto mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados en cuanto logró incorporarse.

-¿Lenore?... Lenore, al fin despiertas – El hombre la había escuchado y feliz la tomó por los hombros y la estrechó contra su pecho.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?, no me has respondido... ¿Quién eres?- cuestionó ella empujando al hombre.

-¿No me reconoces?-le preguntó algo ofendido-¿…Ni siquiera por la voz?

Lenore entrecerró un poco los ojos y ladeó la cabeza; seguía confundida.

-Sigue hablando- Le ordenó con firmeza al hombre.

-Soy tu amigo... al que le devolviste la vida con tu sangre.

-¡NO! ¿Ra-Ragamuffin?- sonó alegre y enoja a la vez. Le colocó una mano sobre la mejilla y se acercó para cerciorase de que no era un sueño.- ¿Donde te habías metido? ¡Idiota! t-te extrañé- le dijo con ojos esperanzados y alegres para luego saltar sobre su amigo tirándolo al suelo.- P-Pero has cambiado- murmuró con un color rosa en sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó él con una sonrisa en la cara pero sin haber entendido lo que la rubia había dicho.

-¿¡Cómo es que eres tú!? No lo entiendo- se sentó aun estando sobre él quedando con las piernas alrededor de sus caderas- Te fuiste como el muñeco que conocía y ahora... Pues... ¡Estás así!- Dijo señalándolo completo. Se notaba alterada; miraba hacia todos lados y jugaba con sus dedos, pero… se veía hermosa. Ragamuffin se sentó también.

-Amm esto, bueno... -Ragamuffin no podía decirle la verdadera razón del porqué se había ido… no aun, no estaba listo. -E-extrañaba mi verdadera forma... Si, por eso... Por eso me fui...- Terminó nervioso, desviando la mirada hacia un punto "muy interesante" del pasto seco.

-Ah... Ya veo...-contestó ella no muy convencida- ¿Y por qué por taanto tiempo?

-Bueno... Me costó encontrar a la vieja bruja- respondió resoplando…

**_FLASH BACK_**

A una cuadra estaba ella, la bruja que lo había convertido en ese... peluche, por el que le costaba tanto hacer lo que quería y estar con la persona que amaba. Lo había convertido hace tiempo y probablemente era la única que le devolvería su cuerpo.

Comenzó a alejarse de él y a perderse de su vista. Ragamuffin corrió y corrió hasta estar a unos pasos atrás de ella. La siguió hasta la que según veía era su casa. Le daban escalofríos ver aquella casona… tan altiva, bella y serena, pero habitada por una vieja loca que le había arruinado en parte la vida. La odiaba, claro, pero ahora que lo pensaba, si no hubiera sido por ella Lenore nunca lo habría encontrado y jamás conocido; sólo por eso le estaba- si se podía decir- agradecido.

Se escondió tras un basurero y espero a que la vieja entrara, luego se acercó a la casa y escaló un pilar para poder tocar el timbre. Una vez estuvo a la altura se lanzo y se sujetó de la cuerda del timbre jalándolo y haciéndolo sonar. Se soltó dejándose caer a los pies de la puerta como un muñeco sin vida, y esperó a que la bruja saliera. Cuando ella la abrió, miró hacia todos lados pero no había nadie, hasta que dirigió la vista hacia el suelo donde un pequeño muñeco estaba tirado sobre el felpudo, inerte.

-¿Quién lo habrá dejado aquí?- preguntó en voz alta agachándose y recogiendo al muñeco bicolor.- Un momento… - Dijo acercando a Ragamuffin a su feo y arrugado rostro- Yo a este muñeco lo conozco...

Ragamuffin comenzó a ponerse nervioso, las pupilas se le dilataron y no pudo evitar moverse un poco.

-¡CLAARO! Tú eres ese maldito vampiro que se comió a mi queridísima hermana. ¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí?!

Él no quiso delatarse tan rápidamente. Todo lo había hecho apresurado y no había pensado en nada sobre que haría después de tocar el timbre; necesitaba tiempo para armarse un plan, por lo que siguió quieto fingiendo ser el muñeco sin vida hecho en una fábrica de juguetes; pero la bruja no era ciega. Comenzó a sospechar cada vez más, en especial cuando Raga empezó a sudar frio al ver como el rostro de la vieja se acercaba poco a poco.

Después del largo momento de tensión que se formo cuando en el silencio la cara de la vieja y del vampiro estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia, al fin la bruja se separó de él y mirándolo con ojos grandes y atentos, logro que Raga se sintiera más incomodo de lo que alguna vez creyó estar, Entonces no lo resistió más.

-P-p-por favor ¡Regréseme a mi forma real se lo suplico!

La bruja sonrió con sorna al saber que había acertado cuando pensó que el muñeco era el vampiro; pero su sonrisa se borro de inmediato…

-¡Tú mataste a mi hermana! Deberías permanecer así para siempre, ¿Me escuchaste? SIEM-PRE.

-Hago lo que sea, pero por favor necesi...-no pudo terminar ya que la vieja habló primero.

-¡AAALTO! ¡¿COMO ES QUE PUEDES HABLAR?! Mi hechizo te debió de haber dejado como un muñeco ¡COMO UN MUÑECO! Los muñecos no hablan.- juntó el entrecejo.

-La persona que me encontró usó su sangre para revivirme... pero ella está muerta... y viva... a la vez y también fue embalsamada... así que su sangre me devolvió el habla pero no el cuerpo… ¡Y POR ESO NECESITO QUE TÚ LO HAGAS!

-¡JA! Ni hablar.

-Haré lo que sea...-Al ver Ragamuffin que la bruja no accedía, le bajó un sentimiento de impotencia inmenso. Esa vieja era, lamentablemente, la única esperanza que tenia ¡No podía decirle que no! ¡NO PODIA! –p-Por favor.- le rogó

-Hmph...- Bufó ella sin mirar al muñeco.

La bruja sintió unos sollozos cada vez mas marcados, dirigió la vista al muñeco y vio como pequeñas lágrimas salían de los pequeños ojos negros del muñeco.

-¿¡EH!? ¿E-estás llorando?

Ragamuffin negó con la cabeza.

-Jajá… Mmm ¿sabes pequeño muñeco llorón?... No estoy muy segura de hacer esto pero… Te devolveré tu cuerpo si…

El muñeco esperanzado subió la cabeza con un ligero brillo en los ojos.

-…Si me traes un poco de la sangre de la chica que te revivió…

Ragamuffin se quedó callado unos segundos; no estaba pensando, no estaba haciendo nada, solamente se quedo estático mientras esa oración rondaba por su cabeza-…no puedo hacer eso- murmuró después de salir de su ensimismamiento

-¿Por qué? Esta muerta ¿no? Además, mi gato murió hace poco… Y me siento muy sola y si me traes su sangre seguramente revivirá.

-Pe-pero…

-¡Está muerta, no la necesita! ¡Tráemela y te devolveré tu cuerpo!- Lo dejó descuidadamente en el piso.

- Pe-pero no puedo hacerlo…- la vieja lo fulminó con la mirada y él se apresuró a decir- No puedo hacerlo con este cuerpo… ¿Cómo quieres que te la traiga?- Preguntó con ojos insinuadores

-Ese tono no me gusta ¿sabes?- le dijo con tono molesto. Se quedó pensando un momento. ¿Tenía de otra? No, y aunque odiara que un muñeco le ganara, era la única opción- Agh ¿Pero cómo me aseguraré de que vas a volver pequeñajo?

-Hmph… Dame 24 horas con mi cuerpo real y te traeré su sangre.

**_FIN FLASH BACK_**

Lamentablemente Ragamuffin no se atrevió a hablarle sobre la condición que la vieja le puso, en su lugar le dijo que había sido fácil convencerla y que no necesito nada más que pedírselo.

-Pero tú Lenore- dijo Ragamuffin con voz seductora- ¿Cómo es que creciste? ¿Eh?- le acarició una mejilla y acerco sus rostros.

-¿Q-Qué pasa conmigo?- preguntó nerviosa haciendo referencia a que sentía sus mejillas calientes y a la pregunta de Ragamuffin. Desvió la mirada para que él evitara ver su rostro.

-Je, ni yo lo sé, pero creciste… mucho- dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y mirando su anatomía completa.

-No me viste por solo un poco más de dos meses – le contestó tomando la barbilla de Ragamuffin para que la mirara y riendo tiernamente – Estás exagerando.

-No, hablo en serio, ya no te ves como una niña tierna de diez años, sino como una hermo… una adolecente de… diecisiete. ¿Qué hiciste?

-¡Qué? Na-nada yo...- y ahi se le ocurrió, era muy posible, y probablemente, que su pensamiento estaba lo correcto.-La poción- susurró

-¿Eh? ¿Qué poción?- preguntó extrañado Ragamuffin.

-Una poción que me dio un viejo en la calle, la bebí y luego no sé que pasó y…- no la dejaron terminar.

-¿¡QUE?! ¿¡BEBISTE UNA POCIÓN?! ¡Y MÁS EN CIMA TE LA DIERON EN LA CALLE! ¿¡ESTAS LOCA!?- exclamó el moreno.

-P-pero estaba linda… y se veia exquisita- contesto ella con un puchero y juntando las yemas de sus dedos indices.

Al principio Ragamuffin se sorprendió, pero luego recayó en lo hermosa y adorable que se veía así. Sonrió un poco y luego tomó la cara de Lenore entre sus manos y acercó su rostro.

-No lo hagas mas-La miro desafiante-En fin… Como te dicía, has cambiado. Tanto tú, como yo- Le susurró sobre los labios haciendo que a Lenore le recorriera un escalofrío de pies a cabeza.

-Y-yo, no se… Es un cambio ¿para bien?- Preguntó nerviosa alejandose de él.

-¿Bromeas?-preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos- Estás… Realmente hermosa.- Le dijo esta vez con una sonrisa de puro cariño y ternura. Lenore se sorprendió de que su amigo fuese capaz de hacer semejantes sonrisas… Que conquistaban.

-¡Ah! ¡No! No pongas esa cara!- exclamó sonrojandose y tapandole con la mano el rostro.

-¡Aig!, Lenore ¡Me metiste el dedo al ojo!

-Lo siento- Se acercó a él para ver si sus ojos estaban bien.- Oh… Ragamuffin… Tus…tus ojos son hermosos- Susurró ella despacio.

-Gra-gracias.

Él la miro fijamente por unos instantes a esos orbes extraños y bellos que adornaban su rostro. Estaba tan cerca que podia sentir su tibia respiracion sobre sus mejillas.

Ragamuffin ya no soportaba más, necesitaba besarla, saber a que saben sus labios, que ahora, parecen tan suaves y tan asperos a la vez.

Le acomodó el pelo detrás de la oreja y poco a poco fue acortando la distancia que quedaba hasta hacer un tierno beso.

Al fin lo hizo; al fin la estaba besando. Tantos años esperando tener el valor de decirle lo que sentia, para luego ver como se iba con otro sin siquiera pensar en él, que creyó que jamás lo conseguiria; y ahora, que tan solo llevaba unas pocas horas con su antiguo cuerpo, ya la estaba besando. No podia creer lo bien que se sentia. Estaba mas que cautivado entre sus labios, perdido en un mundo que ni él podia explicar. Sentia el nerviosismo de Lenore entre sus brazos. No es como si él fuera un experto-y mucho menos si se trataba de besarla a ella- pero lo estaba disfrutando mucho, por lo que quiso seguir haciendolo hasta el final sin pensar en nada, solo en ella entre sus brazos, en donde cabia perfectamente, como si estuviera diseñada para estar ahí; en eso y en lo mucho que la amaba. Hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

-O-oye… Lo siento-Dijo el una vez recuperado el aliento.

-No… y-yo también lo hice- Contestó ella sonrojada.

-No… no por eso, Lenore… Si no por lo que haré

Lentamente se acercó al cuello de Lenore y cuando estubo a milimetros separó los labios, haciendo sobresalir los colmillos y mordiendo el delicado cuello de Lenore.

-¡¿Q-que estas hacien…?! ¡AAH!, E-ESO DU-DUELE, Pa-para…

Lenore sentía un agudo e insoportable dolor, jamás lo había sentido y lo peor de todo era que el que hacia que lo sintiera no era otro mas que su amigo Ragamuffin, ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Tenía hambre? Si así fuera al menos debió pedirle permiso, o por lo menos avisarle, o darle una señal. Pero no, no hizo nada.

Antes de depoditar la sangre que tenia en la boca en el frasco que había encontrado a su lado -para suerte suya-; decidió probarla y aunque no quería hacerlo, su instinto y el hambre que tenía le obligaban. Tragó una vez. Quiso dejarlo ahí mismo pero en cambio volvio a tragar una y otra vez y así siguió sin límite. Quería parar pero no podía, su sangre era…

-Deliciosa- murmuró aún con los colmillos clavados. Se sentía como un animal hambriento y así se estaba comportando. Tomó a Lenore de los hombros y la empujó suavemente hasta tumbarla en el pasto. Ella enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Ragamuffin y este siguió bebiendo y bebiendo. Pasado el rato, por fin recuperó la cordura y se detuvo, virtió la sangre que lo quedó en su boca dentro del frasco y miró de reojo a Lenore; tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y jadeaba. Se le acercó lo suficiente como para ver bien la herida que sus colmillos le habían dejado. Le dolió ver un pequeño chorro de sangre saliendo de uno de los agujeros , se acercó un poco más y lo lamió despacio. Lenore apretó un poco los puños y abrió un ojo para poder ver a Ragamuffin.

-¿P-Por qué?…- Susurró aún jadeando.

A Ragamuffin le entristeció el alma escucharla e inclinandose le besó la frente.

-Luego te explico- Susurró con los labios todavía en la frente de Lenore. Vio como volvia a cerrar el ojo y luego ella no supo más.

* * *

**HEY! hehehehe, bueno eso es todo del capitulo dos. Dios mio ¡se que estamos super hiper mega atrasadas! (mentira, es mi culpa u.u) pero tuve millones de problemas en completar este capitulo, pero ahora por fin lo termine :DD.**

**Como ya se habrán dado cuenta en el "primer capitulo" esta el link para poder leerlo ya que esta en la cuenta de mi SOCIA (ajajaja amo esa palabra)Lo mismo esta en la cuenta de mi amiga: está el link para este capitulo así que así sera el mecanismo; si no funciona o no les gusta nos dicen y podemos ver que hacer :DD**

**¡Esperamos que les haya gustadoo! BYEEEE, NOS LEEMOS A LA OTRAA **


End file.
